


Teacher's Pet

by LadyLacerta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Turner (Harry Potter), so uhhhhh how about some role reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLacerta/pseuds/LadyLacerta
Summary: Severus Snape was instantly taken by the new Arythmancy teacher; not-so-innocent feelings for Miss Okoye, whose true name wasn't even that, would be the start of an unthinkable adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

Things were looking up for Severus.

But not enough.

The summer had been the best three months of his entire life. It started with Lucius Malfoy connecting him with some wizard from Romania who needed assistance with a shady potion, and paid handsomely for it, too.

Severus then decided not to go home at all, having received half the payment before the term was truly over. He knew how to live with little and rich purebloods didn’t mind paying a lot.

A couple weeks of work got him sailing through the three months of summer with ease, with enough money to spare for Hogwarts’ supplies.

The Dark Lord had been impressed with his work — not that he was old enough to be a Death Eater yet. He went to a bunch of parties with Avery and Mulciber. He even managed to get laid a couple of times. 

Things were fine.

And then summer was over.

Sure, it was the third day of class and nothing strange happened. No creeping feeling of being watched, no missing belongings.

Only because Potter was too busy stick his tongue in…

Severus could almost fool himself into thinking it didn’t matter to him that they were dating. It brought him peace, but at what cost?

He could breathe easy while he walked by himself on an empty corridor, yet that brought him no joy.

Five minutes before class and no one was around. Well, it _was_ Arythmancy. It wouldn’t surprise him too much if he were the only student left in the bloody class.

And it wouldn’t surprise him if the teacher hadn’t even arrived yet. Old Mr. Ashworth retired over the summer and now it was some woman from the Salem Witch Institute who would probably get lost on her way.

Yet, the doorknob did respond when he tried to open it, which meant the teacher was inside already — of course, the classrooms weren’t left open for students to sneak in and fuck in them.

Miss Okoye — funny name — overlooked the chalks writing on the multiple boards all the formulas from the previous years.

Severus could have easily ditched the class.

Who was he kidding?

He’d never ditch a class.

With a soft sigh, he walked through the central corridor of the room towards the desks at the front and sat down.

At the first night’s dinner, he didn’t pay attention at the announcements at all, so it completely went over his head that just maybe watching Arythmancy class would be more pleasant on the eyes for his last year.

Miss Okoye took a step back from her work in progress and turned on her heels with a warm smile, that turned into a screech as soon as she locked eyes with him.

The chalks dropped.

“Ma’am?”

“I’m… So sorry.” She turned away, biting her thumbnail. “Oh, _shit_.”

“I heard that.”

“Shit.” She echoed, because she had been heard the first time. “Okay.” She took a deep breath and turned to him again. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t hear you coming in.”

Severus raised a brow.

She did hear. She turned to greet whoever it was but changed her mind when she saw it was him.

Miss Okoye fumbled with her robes to get her wand and make the chalks all work again at writing a huge revision.

“I always knew the teachers gossiped,” Severus said, making the new teacher turn to him. “I didn’t know it was to that extent.”

Did someone already tell her he called the goody two shoes Lily Evans a filthy mudblood?

“No one gossiped anything about you, Mr. Snape.”

“Then how do you know my name?”

“I’m good at guessing such things.”

Miss Okoye cleared her throat. Her eyes wouldn’t rest on anything. He didn’t know her at all, but could already tell she was a liar.

“Who was it? McGonagall? Dumbledore?”

“No one gossiped anything,” she repeated. “You just… Look like someone I knew.”

Severus would ask her to elaborate if the door hadn’t flung open and the few brave students who still wanted to do Arythmancy for their NEWTs came in. Lily Evans and Mary McDonald among them.

He rolled his eyes and focused ahead, on the boards, on Miss Okoye.

Good thing she was pretty, and good thing her reaction got him too focused on her to mind Lily at all.

And the poor thing couldn’t be much older than them.

She must have been a child genius with no social skills. Her voice trembled when she introduced herself as Miss Hermione Okoye, Arythmancy’s master by the Salem Witch Institute. At the age of what? Sixteen?

So she could be on her second teaching position at the age of twenty?

Well, Severus wasn’t sure she was twenty.

Sounding more certain of herself, she begun teaching the lesson for the day. Her eyes darted everywhere, and sometimes they’d land on Lily and she’d look away almost immediately.

Someone _told_ her. 

And Miss Okoye must be a muggleborn, too.

Somehow, the two hours of class went by in a blur. 

“Mr. Snape, can I speak to you?” Miss Okoye said, as the other eight people on the class left. 

Severus walked up to her desk, curious to see her up close. He never had a teacher… Her color. Her skin was almost as dark as the mahogany from her desk.

“I am truly sorry, Mr. Snape,” she said, cautiously keeping a good distance from him as she organized her papers on the desk for the next class. “I have nothing against you. No one has said anything to me, and hopefully you won’t be hesitant to request assistance with the coursework if needed be.”

“I won’t need help. And I can tell you’re lying. Someone told you I said some girl was a mudblood.”

Terrible sentence.

But he couldn’t think straight. Miss Okoye _was_ pretty.

She flinched further away from him.

As pretty girls tended to do.

“Don’t say that word in my class, Mr. Snape. I will deduct housepoints if you do.”

“Of course you will,” Severus said softly.

“I’m sure you know better now and won’t say it again,” she added. “Again, I am sorry. Hopefully we won’t start with the wrong foot.”

“Not on my part, ma’am.”

“Good.”

She even offered him a smile before he was forced to leave because the students from the next class were coming in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione got her dates mixed up.

Well, she didn’t even have any dates. The crash into the past had been so sudden, and straight after that, the Ministry had her hauled to the Salem Witch Institute to get a new life, away from everyone she might know, any event she might feel tempted to meddle with.

Hermione Granger became Hermione Okoye.

Okoye was her mother’s maiden name.

And she couldn’t leave her past behind because it met her in the United States. In Salem Witch Institute, she was under the supervision of Professor Vector for her master’s degree in Arithmancy.

Hermione always had her plans of sneaking back into England after a few years, maybe during the Second Wizardry War to… Who knew. Help in the shadows.

But then… Professor Vector got an offer to work at Hogwarts. She didn’t want to go, though, and thought that maybe her brilliant new student, Miss Okoye, would like the opportunity.

Against all better judgement, Hermione said yes. The Ministry had stopped keeping tabs on her…

She knew she’d arrive before the First Wizardry War even started — the worst of it anyway —, though her fears were that Snape already taught at Hogwarts, then. She felt so very relieved when she arrived at the castle and the Potions Teacher was still Slughorn.

The thought that maybe Snape was still a student didn’t cross her mind, not even once. So much so that Hermione never saw him or any of the Marauders before that fateful class — she wasn’t looking for them.

She dropped to the teacher’s chair and let out a heavy sigh.

At least Snape was a seventh-year student, so within the school year he’d be out the door. And back, as staff, though that was still only a possibility. Who knew what would happen now that Professor Vector never came to Hogwarts?

Well, for one, Hermione doubted her presence would do anything to stop Snape from becoming a Death Eater. If he wasn’t one already, given how he spoke about Lily.

Hermione chewed on her lower lip and stood to organize her papers so she could leave for lunch. There was not much she could do other than accepting her fate and dealing with it. If only she hadn’t started out with the wrong foot with Snape.

He was a strange young man.

Nothing to be done about it, though…

She shook her head and headed for the Great Hall, only then paying attention to who sat by the students’ tables. How did she not see the Marauders for entire three days? They were the loudest group of the Gryffindor table.

It weighed like a brick in her stomach to see James Potter.

Harry very much did look exactly like his father.

And now Hermione wouldn’t see Harry again, not as his peer and best friend. If everything went smoothly, she wouldn’t see Harry ever again. Or Ron. Or anyone she knew and loved, really.

The sight of the Marauders poked an old wound until it bled again.

And Lily…

What to say of Lily? She was gorgeous, and very patient, given how she ate with the Marauders without minding all the noise.

Hermione tossed her food on the plate, eating small bites at very large intervals. She was waiting for Snape to show up. By far, he was the most interesting character. As far as she knew, he was a quiet kid.

To her, he came across as chatty.

He showed up almost by the end, when the Great Hall was nearly emptied out — and after the Marauders were gone. He had two other seventh year Slytherin students with him.

“Tsc, such a shame.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Fisher?” said Hermione to the flying instructor.

“Name’s Aldwin,” he replied. “I saw you looking at the Slytherin table. Since you’re new here, I thought I’d fill you with the details.”

Aldwin Fisher was a man in his late twenties or so. The heartthrob of the students, Hermione figured. He was tall, white and had a full beard, so he filled in the pre-requisites to be considered handsome.

Hermione figured he’d die on the First Wizardry War.

“What details?”

“Not sure what’s going on overseas, but here things are getting tense. There’s this guy… Wizard… Rallying purebloods. And these two? Avery and Mulciber? They are trouble.”

“And Snape?”

Aldwin shook his head.

“Called a very bright student a mudblood, three school years back. Some boys were taunting him, and he lashed out at the one girl who tried to help. I heard they were friends. I wouldn’t know. I only ever had Snape for a student in the first year’s flying lessons.”

“I see. He is in my Arithmancy class.”

“You a muggleborn?”

“I am.”

“Don’t take shit from students. They’ll eat you up. Snape’s quiet, but he looks dangerous. Otherwise, why would he hang out with the likes of Avery and Mulciber?”

Hermione nodded.

“Makes sense.”

“Hey, if the students give you trouble, and you want to talk, I’m all ears. I don’t mean this is an insult, but you look like the type of teacher the students would mess with.”

Never mind she was twenty-five and had taught for years already. Salem Witch Institute was a much better place for a female teacher. No wonder Professor Vector didn’t want to come, besides the buddying war in England.

To be fair, though, Aldwin was just looking for an excuse to speak to her. She didn’t mind him too much until that conversation, and now she came to realize they were almost the same age and holed up in the same castle together.

It could be Aldwin was single.

Hermione wasn’t sure she’d sleep with a man marked to die in the near future, but at least he could be a good font of all the gossip going around Hogwarts. The other teachers were still way too formal and distant with her.

“Okay, Aldwin. I’ll take that offer.”

He flashed a smile.

“Cool. Hey, I’m all done eating. I’ll see you around.”

Aldwin would most definitely sleep with her.

For the lack of better choice, no doubt. Hermione finished up her plate of food and stole one last glance at Snape.

He looked away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I am SO sorry I didn't get around finishing Love Child yet! And I will! But I'm on a bit of an unplanned hiatus right now, so I wanted to leave this here to come back to it afterwards...
> 
> Also, bear with me, Severus is going to be a bit of a little shit in this one fic.


End file.
